Tezca and Justin share a heated moment
by JustTheDetective
Summary: NSFW. Tezca Tlipoca/Justin Law. PWP (Porn without plot). This was written as a Drabble prompt for my role-playing partner a while back, I decided to change it up a bit and publish it on here. (First Fanfiction).


**Authors Note**: Started off as a **NSFW** (Tezca Tlipoca/Justin Law) drabble prompt from my Justin rping blog for my Tezca partner. I decided to proof read it myself so please forgive any mistakes and tell me about them.

Characters belong to Funimation, from the anime Soul Eater. No spoilers.

* * *

"Tezca..." Justin sighed lightly, gripping the elder's shoulders as he fumbled around in the bed. He lay with his back pressed against his large modern styled bed, the unmasked Tezca now hovering above him. Hazel eyes stared down, heavily lidded with lust. His dark covers draped off the larger males toned frame, slipping down to rest at his waist. Tanned hands traced over slim pale sides, edging up to cup Justin's soft cheeks. He couldn't help but give a reassuring smile to his young lover. Tezca arched his back and gave his perfect little angel one final look, waiting for approval or rejection. The other creased his eyebrows, unsure if he was ready or not. It would certainly hurt but when was a time where Tezca was not gentle? He couldn't think of one.

The man usually hidden with a bear mask went fuzzy at the sight below him, his wonderful Justin…dark purpling hickeys contrasting greatly amongst his pale skin. He could still taste Justin's sweet flesh against his tongue, how he trembled against the sheets when Tezca marked him. When his baby made no moves to give him the go ahead he took each white thigh in his grip, pushing them towards Justin's shoulders. _Oh_. Well that was a welcoming sight. The man felt his breath hitch, watching as Justin's pink hole twitch with nerves. "Breath, Angel." He whispered, engorged cock twitching when he pushed it gently against the puckered entrance. Ocean blue eyes gave a nervous glance up at him, taking in the sight of his lover's normally hidden face. Anything to feel…more comfortable. "I'm fine." Justin muttered, closing his eyes and laying his head back against the pillows to allow himself room to breathe.

"I…I'm fine, really." Even with Justin repeating those words, he was still doubtful about believing him. He gently rubbed his lube slicked fingers against the boys thigh, lifting it to place over his shoulder and position them better. They had already prepped, but the wannabe Priest was always so hurried, wanting to move to the next step, ready or not. Heck, he even had the nerve to give Tezca an annoyed look. Okay okay, he gets it. "Fine~ But don't say I didn't warn you afterwards~" He dipped down, kissing those pink lips with another wide smile.

The first push in was nothing but excruciating. At first Tezca couldn't even enter the right muscle, only closing down while he rubbed himself harder against him. "Come on Justin, breath." He almost snarled in annoyance, pouting his lower lip at Tezca. He would have protested that he in fact _was_ breathing until he felt like something just caught him on fire. The muscle finally gave, spreading wide open as that thick member pushed its way in. Oh _Death_. "Hnn..!" It took all he had not to scream or weep at the white hot pain. His fingers dug into the covers, clawing for anything to grasp onto and keep a hold of himself. It hurt. He could feel every throb inside him, inner walls tensing in effort to keep calm. Tezca on the other hand was breathing heavily, eyebrows slicking with sweat while he rocked his hips back and forth gently. Pink lips parted, letting out small moans every time he would slip in a little further. It was uncomfortable, Justin felt like he was being slowly ripped in half.

Tonight he was finally going to make the young Priest his. His angelic partner was now littered in his marks, having bitten and suckled every inch of flesh he could reach. Yes, Justin was his, his only to cherish. Call him possessive but after years of being ignored he felt he deserved to be a little needy. He was going to be all of Justin's first and if he can help it, lasts as well. With a shaky breath, Tezca pushed himself to the hilt. "Aah~" Moist inner walls constricted against his aching need. Justin almost purred out as he felt his engorged cock throb inside of him. Lord Death have mercy on his soul, this was becoming downright sinful. He found himself rolling his hips up to meet his lovers small thrusts. The action begged for more and Tezca was eager to obliged, pumping his hips faster. Soon the only sound in the room was his Angels dirty vocals and the slapping of their sweat slicked skin.

Justin mewled out when a nerve inside him was struck, back curving off the bed as he wailed. "Oohh GOD!" It was like a dam had broken, he was withering, twitching and calling out to the heavens above. Nails scrabbled up to dig into the flesh of Tezca's shoulders, breath labored while he pounded the poor boy into the mattress. "AAaah! Hah!" Stars sparkled before hazy blue eyes, vision almost going white as he felt his stomach heat up. Justin was stricken by how wonderful all of this was. Every push just forced his abused hole to open wider and he _loved_ it. Eyes closed and head tilted back, his rosy lips, swollen from the man's needy kisses, letting out noises he's sure would make Blair blush. "Damn baby…" Tezca huffed a shaky laugh, grunting the closer be came to being finished.

The pace was picked up, headboard of the bed starting to slam against the wall. "De-! Death..!" Justin shouted out. "Aah~! Mnn!" The noises wouldn't falter with every thrust from his boyfriend just made him see more stars. Shocks of pleasure building him up, tipping him closer to the edge. "Fuck…" The tanned man grunted, this boy could really take it. Sweat soaked skin slapped together, the bottom of Justin's thighs turning pink from the constant abuse. He was getting close, heat building up low in his stomach.

Tezca reached up, giving the headboard a desperate firm grip as he drove his angel into the mattress. Low growls sounded from the back of his throat, watching his baby squirm for him. It was too much for the Altar boy, his vision went completely white, small frame tensing up. His walls clamped down among his dears pulsing member, forcing Tezca to shout out. Muscles spasmed and trembled, still getting pumped hard as he finally came..

White strings splattered about messily, having cum without ever even having a firm grip over himself. Tezca was soon after, thrust becoming short and uneven, his hips trembled with the effort to keep up his brutal pace. His Priest now just struggling to grasp onto even breaths and whining out in bliss. Hips shuddering, stilling for a second as the heat became too much. Tezca gave a choked sound when his seed flooded out, filling his Angel up to the brim. He gave a few more slow jerks inside him, riding out his orgasm. The blonde panted, eyes opening so that he could look at him. They stayed quiet for a moment, heaving and sweaty against each other. Removing his hands from tan shoulders he cupped Tezca's cheeks and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

They shared languid kisses, becoming sloppy whenever the Demon mirror would find himself giggling. It wasn't that he thought anything was funny, he was just laughing cause he could. Their fingers laced together, relishing the afterglow.

"I'm guessing you will be skipping your nightly prayer~?"

Justin looked a bit surprised by this, cheeks still flushed pink as he questioned "Why would you think that?"

"Because-" He had to bury his face in Justin's neck to keep himself from laughing too much before the punch line.

"-I'm sure he's already heard your screams!"

"….Get off me."


End file.
